Brutalny Anioł 2
Rozdział 2 Nie mam pojęcia ile już jestem w śpiączce. Może to trwa kilka tygodni a ja nie poczułem przepływu czasu? Jakoś nie starałem się o tym myśleć i zadręczać całą sytuacją, która mnie spotkała, lecz co jakiś czas wszystko wracało. Gdy wędrowaliśmy przez dłuższy czas, czułem czyjąś obecność. Postać nie kryła się ze swoim byciem - widocznie nie obawiała się nas tak jak my jej. Wiatr zawiał delikatnie i poruszył śpiące liście na drzewach. Nagle Sebastian spojrzał w głąb ulicy, po której szła jakaś bardzo ładna kobieta odziana w czarną suknię z koronkami. Uśmiechała się i poprawiała rękawiczki na dłoniach. Jej jasne włosy powiewały wraz z wiatrem, a głębokie oczy przeszywały moje serce na wylot. Były piękne lecz przerażające, pełne pustki i pożądania. Skryłem się szybko za towarzyszami, którzy byli gotowi zniszczyć nieznajomą, lecz ta stanęła naprzeciw nas z uśmieszkiem bez zastanowienia. - Moje oczy widzą dwójkę przystojnych mężczyzn i uroczego chłopczyka, o którym jest głośno w okolicy. Chyba mam szczęście co do takich spraw. - szepnęła w naszą stronę. Była zadowolona z naszej obecności, ponoć "przypadkowej". - Nie nudzi wam się tutaj? Przecież to miejsce bije pustką i zimnem, a u góry gdzie są ludzie musi być kolorowo i wesoło skoro taki chłopczyk do nas zawitał. Chociaż nie rozumiem po co miałby się zabijać, skoro życie tu jest o wiele gorsze i nikt nie chciałby tu trafić hi, hi. - A pani to? - zapytałem cichutko, wychylając się za Sebastiana. Nieznajoma wypięła się bardzo znacząco i powiedziała bardzo dziwnym tonem: - Jestem Alice. Moje życie jest życiem czterech chorych ludzi i jednego lekarza hi, hi. W pacjentach widzę dziewczynkę z rakiem krwi, mężczyznę z zapaleniem oskrzeli, kobietę w ciąży i nastolatkę z anoreksją. A lekarzem jest chirurg, który teraz kończy swój zabieg. Interesujące, prawda? U was musi być naprawdę wesoło. - zaśmiała się pod nosem. - Ty pewnie jesteś Jonasz. Uroczy z ciebie morderca. - M-morderca. Ja n-nie… - przemówiło do mnie poczucie winy i jak igła wkuło się w serce. Wcześniej nie miałem świadomości, że zabijam ludzi ale teraz gdy usłyszałem słowo "morderca" uświadomiłem sobie moje czyny. Gdy już miałem płakać Gabriel stanął naprzeciw nas oddzielając ode mnie kobietę i z groźną miną wyciągał tasak mówiąc do niej prosto w twarz: - Nie interesuje mnie jego los ale nie chce zniknąć! I nikomu nie pozwolę bym zniknął! Już miał się zamachnąć ale ja krzyknąłem stanowczo by jeszcze chwilę poczekał. Mogłem w każdej minucie się rozmyślić i wybrać swoją zgubę. Mężczyzna popatrzył na mnie z wściekłością i zamiast pohamować swój gniew chwycił mnie mocno za ubranie i podniósł do góry. Bałem się, że zrobi mi krzywdę ale wtedy Sebastian zaczął się z nim kłócić i prosić by mnie odstawił na ziemie. Po kilku minutach okropnej awantury rzucił mnie na asfalt marszcząc nos. - Nie wolno rzucać tak słodziutkim towarem. - powiedziała chichocząc -Skoro nie chcesz śmierci ludzi to oddaj się mi, będzie zabawnie! Umrzesz wolno z rozkoszy jaką tobie zafunduję. Co ty na to? Już miała się do mnie zbliżyć i pomóc mi wstać ale Sebastian odepchnął ją i sam pomógł mi ustać na nogach. Widocznie zależało mu na moim istnieniu i to nie ze swojego powodu. Stanął przede mną i nie miał zamiaru się ruszyć. Gabriel po jego postawie przestał się gniewać i czekał na sygnał do działania bez mojego pozwolenia. Gdy młodszy mężczyzna kiwnął głową, Gabriel rzucił się na kobietę i zaczął z nią walczyć lecz urocza oraz bezbronna kobietka okazała się być bardzo silną i rządną krwi istotą. Krzyczałem by przestał ale Sebastian trzymał mnie za nadgarstki bym nie mógł się wtrącić. Usłyszałem jedynie jęk kobiety i jej upadek. Wraz z nią umarło teraz pięciu niewinnych nikomu ludzi. Zacząłem płakać jak dziecko. - Przykro mi... ale nie chcemy znikać tak wcześnie. Proszę zrozum nas, wiem że zależy ci na tych ludziach ale taka jest kolei rzeczy chłopcze. Sebastian puścił mnie gdy było już za późno. Padłem na kolana i zacząłem jeszcze bardziej łkać, a on przykucnął do mnie z współczuciem. Po krótkiej chwili przytuliłem go, wiem że robił to dla mnie ale nie umiałem wyobrazić siebie w tłumie trupów. - D-dlaczego ja… ja nie chce zabijać. Co z tego, że nie widzę ich śmierci... wystarczy mi fakt, że oni w tej chwili mogą już być martwi. - ścisnąłem koszulę Sebastiana a ten zaczął głaskać mnie po głowie przywiązałem się do niego był dla mnie jak starszy brat, który za każdym razem chciał mojego szczęścia lecz sam był nieszczęśliwy. - Przestań się mazać. To tylko ludzie. Ważniejsze jest nasze istnienie niż jakiegoś ścierwa. - powiedział szorstko Gabriel chowając zakrwawiony tasak za pas w spodniach - Egoisto! Jesteś głupim, pieprzonym egoistą. - warknąłem i schowałem się w ubranie mojego "brata". - Proszę Jonasz... nie mów tak o nim. Zależy mu na tobie tylko tego nie okazuję on taki już jest. A teraz wstawaj musimy już iść obiecuje ci, że przeżyjesz bez zabijania innych. - spojrzałem na niego i jak głupi dałem się mu omotać. Szliśmy dalej lecz nie byłem zadowolony z mojego postępowania. Obiecywał, że już więcej nie będzie ofiar lecz za każdym krokiem czaił się kolejny stwór chcący mnie zabić i zanim się obejrzałem wybiliśmy prawie wszystkie stwory w okolicy. Gdy mieliśmy już dojść do końca kolejny i ostatni stwór prześcignął nas i stanął nam na drodze. Nie wydawał się być jakoś niebezpieczny, wyglądał jak zwyczajna nastolatka ale gdy wyjawiła nam swoje zamiary zmieniliśmy zdanie. - Cóż... jesteście całkiem uroczy. Razem wyglądalibyście cudownie co wy na to? Hi hi hi pobawimy się! Będziecie moimi lalkami i zrobicie co wam karzę, dobrze? - mrugnęła uroczo i jak za sprawą czarodziejskiej różdżki zaczęła kontrolować Gabriela. Byłem przerażony jego zachowaniem. Wyciągnął swój tasak i już chciał zrobić mi krzywdę ale Sebastian podłożył pod ostrze swoją rękę i ze strachem oraz smutkiem siłował się z przyjacielem. Nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy ale jeśli się nie opamięta, będzie musiał go jakoś unieszkodliwić. Krew Sebastiana trysnęła na ziemię ale ten nie poddawał się i bronił mnie tak długo jak zdołał. - Ojejku! Zostaw moją laleczkę! Widocznie też chcesz dołączyć do swojego przyjaciela! Dobrze więc! -wyciągnęła dłoń a po chwili Sebastian również był kontrolowany. Mogłem jedynie uciekać i nie patrzeć za siebie. W trakcie ucieczki zacząłem odwracać za siebie wzrok widząc jak oboje gonią mnie z bronią w ręku. Mój bieg nie trwał długo, ponieważ Sebastian strzelił ze swojego srebrnego pistoletu prosto w moją łydkę a gdy poczułem ból upadłem niemalże na twarz. Potem czekałem jedynie na śmierć ale coś odezwało się we mnie cichym i przerywającym głosem Sebastiana. "Nie chce zabijać to okropne! Błagam zakończ to!" oraz głosem Gabriela "Śmierć to nic takiego. Każdego to czeka więc po co mielibyśmy nie mordować? To tylko sposób życia.". Uświadomiłem sobie, że jesteśmy jednością oni tworzyli całego mnie. Tak więc wstałem chwiejąc się i lekko przechylając na prawo a następnie odwróciłem się bez emocji wpatrując się w błysk ostrza. - Nie możesz już dłużej ich kontrolować. - powiedziałem stanowczo do dziewczyny. - Hm? O czym mówisz? Nie rozumiem. - odpowiedziała zaskoczona moją postawą. - Oni są częścią mnie... gdyby mieli być kontrolowani to tylko przeze mnie a ja chce byś to ty została zabita. - myślałem, że mi się nie uda ale moi towarzysze odzyskali świadomość a gdy na mnie zerknęli ja uśmiechnąłem się i powiedziałem tylko jedno znaczące słowo - Zabijcie ją. Posłuchali mnie i unicestwili dziewczynę. Wszystko przebiegało po mojej myśli lecz nagle zaczęli zamieniać się w popiół a wszystko dookoła zaświeciło się srebrnym blaskiem, który pochłonął moje ciało. W tym momencie poczułem dotkliwe zimno oraz kłucie igieł na całym ciele. Poczułem jak każda maleńka komórka rozrywa się na cząsteczki a dusza i duch powędrowały do prawdziwego świata wraz z ciałem. Otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na nadgarstki, które zostały zaszyte i otulone miękkim bandażem. Wstałem niepewnie ze szpitalnego łóżka i wyszedłem na ciemny oraz opustoszały korytarz. Nie było nikogo oprócz mnie i moich podświadomości, które mówiły do mnie echem z mroku. Przeszedłem jeszcze kawałek aż natknąłem się na kałużę krwi. Poczułem ją bardzo dokładnie, ponieważ nie miałem na sobie butów czy skarpetek, które ocieplały by moją delikatną skórę. Po chwili moje nerwy pod skórą odczuły, że krew jest jeszcze ciepła to oznaczało, że ktoś umarł lub umiera. Wybiegłem na długi korytarz z wielkimi oknami. Całe to pomieszczenie było w kolorach zimnego błękitu i szarych odcieni szafek. Na stronie bez okien widniała srebrnawa winda i schowek woźnego, zaś pośrodku białej podłogi widniały zanikające ślady krwi. Podszedłem bliżej, ślady prowadziły w ciemność i w stronę lustra, na którym były odbicia czyichś dłoni. Zacząłem czaić się jak kot a gdy zerknąłem na swoje odbicie zobaczyłem pustkę. Wieczny smutek oraz cierpienie jakim byłem ja sam, moje niegdyś złote włosy zrobiły się białe niczym śnieg a oczy z błękitnych i kojących zmieniły barwę na kolor śmierci. Fartuch jaki miałem na sobie ociekał krwią. Byłem przerażony ale zadowolony jednocześnie. Miotały mną różne emocje i myśli, powoli przestawałem to kontrolować. Gdy stałem wbity w podłogę jak słup ktoś chwycił mnie w pasie a dłonią zakrył moje usta. Próbowałem krzyczeć lecz na nic zdały się moje wysiłki. Słyszałem melodyjkę pozytywki gdzieś z daleka a moje dzieciństwo przypominało mi się w zaskakująco szybkim tempie. To wszystko ukoiło mój piekący ból serca, w którym tkwiły igły winy i wiecznego grzechu spadającego na mą osobę. Zasnąłem... a gdy kolejny raz się wybudziłem zobaczyłem przed sobą kruchą osóbkę podpierającą lustro. Nie widziałem dokładnie jej twarzy bo stała w cieniu ale gdy światło księżyca odbiło się od rozbitego szkła pierwsze na co zwróciłem uwagę to były oczy. Granatowe... lecz w samym środku w około źrenic widniał czerwony okrąg. Cała tęczówka była otoczona krwawym okręgiem. Nie byłem pewny czy te oczy są prawdziwe czy to tylko wyobraźnia. Były kojące… i inne. Cała ta osoba była... inna. Patrzyła się na mnie przez ten cały czas. Ani drgnęła, tylko tam stała i jakby... wgłębiała się do duszy, która i tak już dawno go opuściła... nie... ten smutek i cierpienie jakie widziałem w odbiciu. To nie byłem ja tylko jego dusza, która wołała mnie z góry… nie opuściła go... to ja jej nie mam. - - - Jak już powtarzałam jest to powieść psychologiczna (treść z filozofią) i niektóre treści mogą być nie zrozumiane przez czytelnika... Kategoria:Opowiadania